


Mr. Primrose

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, High School, Strange Magic, male beauty pageant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: It's that time of year again where the boys of Primrose High take to the stage for the schools annual fundraiser, a male pageant.  The winner receives a limo voucher for prom night, 100$ cash, and of course the title of Mr. Primrose.This year the event is being run by Don Faye, one of the best looking boys in school. He's coerced his older, recently single, brother Marion, and a few others, to partake.Marsha King just wanted to be left alone and make it through her senior year without being noticed. Now she's being forced to perform some stupid dance, for a stupid pageant show, with some stupid boy, who she might just be falling in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first ever gender-swap story. Despite the differences I hope everyone still comes across as in character. I have a few ideas for this so I hope to keep working on it and will continue to post as I get bits of it finished.

**DANCERS WANTED!**

Auditions to be held Friday after school

The sign on the white brick wall read. Marsha King was reading it over the shoulder of her much shorter friend Tina when an unholy shriek filled the hallway. The two girls shared a look with one another before speaking in unison.

“Ronda.”

While Tina said it deadpan, Marsha’s accent rolled the _R_ in the other girls name in an unpleasant way. She frowned, the name left a bad taste in her mouth. She raised her bushy eyebrows and turned her head, cracking her neck in the process as she looked around for the cause of the ruckus. The whole hallway seemed to hold its breath as the amassed student populace waited for the kraken to be unleashed. Ronda was always making trouble of some sort as she was the prettiest most popular girl in school. Being a staggering six feet Marsha had no issue picking out the curvy blonde whose hair fell in perfect golden ringlets over her slim shoulders and down her back.  

Her scowl deepened, there was no love lost between the two young women. Marsha shifted her gaze slightly, a there! A lone figure moved through the crowd. Silken brown hair, and a purple hoodie, Marsha noted.

“This is not over Mar! Do you hear me; nobody breaks up with Ronda Green! Nobody!” the yell was furious, turning Ronda’s usually pretty face into a blotchy red tomato.

The figure turned on its Dock Martian booted heals to face its accuser.  

“I think I just did” replied a male voice, scary in its calm tone, “bye-bye.”

The cheery farewell was accompanied by a quick wiggle of fingers then the teen turned his back and flipped the middle finger of his right hand up over his right shoulder and continued walking.  The crowd parted like the red sea. Marion Faye walked past Marsha and her friends maintaining perfect eye contact with the floor.    

A second shriek of rage filled the hallway. When Ronda Green wasn’t happy, nobody was happy. 

“Did he just-?” Tina asked, turning her whole head to watch Martian’s exit.

“Yup” Stan answered in his deep rumble. 

Marsha toyed with her dragonfly pendant, rubbing her thumb absently over the amber stone in the middle. It was a nervous tick of hers. The three of them had just witnessed history. After three years of dating the most popular couple at Primrose High School had just broken up, in their senior year. 

“Good for him” Marsha stated after a moment of silence.

“ _That_ was a long time coming” said a cheerful voice.

Marsha turned to see Sunny skipping up to them, she was dressed in denim short-overalls, only one strap done up, with a plan white t-shirt underneath. The look was topped off with a red beret squished down on her mass of curly black hair. Sunny was cute, with her naturally dark skin tone and spread of freckles.

Marsha had freckles too; she was also pasty white, with long frizzy copper-red hair, that hung down straight and oily. She used her long fringe as a curtain to hide her face behind. She was also several inches taller than all her best friends although she usually walked around with hunched shoulders to try and appear smaller. She could go on for ages degrading herself, her shoulders were too wide, her hips too narrow, her breast practically non-existent! In short she was a freak. Nothing but a hideous freak.

“What happened?” Tina asked with interest, her keen eyes seeming to be several sizes larger than they actually were, magnified behind her large, thick rimmed glasses.

Tina always wanted to be in the loop on all the latest gossip. Although Marsha didn’t trust her to repeat it, Tina was known for mixing up facts from different rumours. She kept her dark hair cut short in an asymmetrical bob and had a tendency to wear argyle printed sweater vests in various shades of green and orange.

“I don’t know” Sunny shrugged, “he won’t talk about it.”

“Not even with Don?” Stan asked.  

Stan was heavyset but not overweight; much of his bulk was attributed to muscles. He was on the wrestling team.

“Nope” Sunny shook her head.

A sudden collective sigh broke the air and Sunny groaned as if in physical pain.

“Speak of the devil” she murmured.  

Like most of the girls in attendance at Primrose High, Sunny had a crush on Don Faye. Unlike all of the other girls Sunny actually got to spend time with Don because they’d been best friends for years. She was envied and hated equally throughout the school.

“Sunny!” Don yelled, waving his arm once he’d spotted her, a huge smile on his face.

Sunny gulped and she felt heat rise to her cheeks and she waved meekly back. 

Don made his way over to the little group, ignoring the fan club of five girls and one boy who seemed to constantly be following him whenever he walked the halls. Sunny wasn’t sure Don knew he had a fan club.

Marsha resisted the urge to shield her eyes from Don’s bright white smile. Two perfect rows of perfectly white teeth. A politician’s smile. By comparison her own teeth were crooked and slightly yellowed. She’d begged for braces as a child but money was tight after her father left and her mother was forced to work three jobs just to cover the mortgage payments.  

“Can you say _awkward_?” Don asked, lowering his usually booming voice down to a stage whisper. 

“Hehe, yeah” Sunny laughed nervously.

Marsha didn’t know either of the Faye brothers well but their differences outweighed their similarities.  Don seemed to be made of quarterback material, broad chested, broad shouldered, square jawed. He had fine blonde hair that was neatly styled and never touched the tips of his rather pointed ears. It was a pity he never did play on the team, they might have actually one a game or two Marsha thought. No Don Faye was not star quarterback or in fact played any sport at all, he was into design, fashion, and party planning. While girls drooled over him most guys had him pegged as gay. Today he was wearing a baby-blue sweater vest over a darker blue dress shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up showing off his toned forearms.

Marion Faye on the other hand was several inches short than his younger brother; he had messy brown hair and neatly trimmed sideburns. He was an artistic type, Marsha thought, one of those tragic poets. He had a wide jaw, but it tapered to a rather feminine pointed chin. 

“You’re audition for Mr. Primrose right?” Don asked Sunny excitedly, his smile still beaming.  

“Um-well, I dunno” she mumbled.

“Oh please, it’d be so much fun and, I’d let you partner with Marion.” Don waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sunny blushed. Don had once asked her if she liked anyone and in a moment of panic had lied and said she fancied his brother. It was fine so long as Marion and Ronda had continued to date but now that Marion was single again Sunny imagined Don had grand illusions of setting them up.

Marsha snorted at the ridiculousness, as if getting to dance with Marion Faye in some male beauty pageant was some great incentive to try out.

“Oh, forgive me, I’ve been rude.” Don apologized turning to look at the rest of the little group.

Honestly, sometimes, he only had eyes for Sunny.

“Hi, I’m Don” he said extending a hand out to Marsha. 

Marsha accepted. He had the handshake of a politician too. If the man ever decided to run for office he’d win hands down. Don Faye had charisma in spades.  She could see how Sunny, and others found Don attractive, without finding him attractive herself.

“Are you auditioning too?” Don asked with eager curiosity.

“Who me?” Marsha asked, and then looked down at herself, skeptical.

She was wearing black denim jeans, grey Chucks, a faded _Master of Puppets_ t-shirt, that was two sizes too big and hung loose off her wiry frame, over which she wore her dad’s old black leather jacket. One of the few things he’d left behind. 

She folded her long arms across her rather flat chest and looked down her long pointed nose at Don, who despite his size was still two inches shorter than her.

“Do Ah look like a dancer ta ye?” she growled, her mouth twisted in a snarl.

Don’s eyes did a quick up and down, “yes” he decided, bright smile still in place.

“My brother can teach anyone to dance” Don continued flippantly, waving his hand about.

“I-I didn’t know Marion was in the pageant this year” Sunny said cautiously, finally finding her voice. “I thought he hated that kind of thing.”

“Oh he does.” Don said turning back to his best friend, “but he’d do anything for his little brother.”

Don flashed to group a rather wicked looking smile that suggested there was more to the story.

“So I’ll see you all after school then?” he asked the group at large, “I know you’ll be there” Don said clapping Stan on the shoulder. 

Tina and Sunny nodded their heads yes, and Marsha found herself intrigued.

“Alright” she growled reluctantly, “but if Ah get in Ah’m no’ dancing with some jock. I don’t wanna be paired with the captain of some sports team.”

“That’s fine” Don said, flashing her his brightest smile yet, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “I’ll pair you with the captain of the chess team!”

“He’s got an answer fur everything doesn’t he?” Marsha asked once Don was out of sight.  “Ah dinnae know we had a chess club.”  

Sunny started laughing so hard tears sprung to her eyes.

“What is it? What’s so funny?” Marsha asked, concern creeping in for her friend whose shoulders had begun to shake.  

“Don thinks he’s so funny” Sunny said in between a breath and another fit of giggles.

“Wot, wot is it?” Marsha’s irritation returned full force, making her accent stronger, “Who’s the captain of the chess team?” She asked, suddenly very suspicious, bright blue eyes narrowed.

After another bout of laughter Sunny managed to get out, “Don is.”

“WHAT!” Marsha yelled just as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Marsha- Bog   
> Marion- Marianne   
> Stan- Stuff   
> Tina- Thang   
> Don- Dawn  
> Sunny- Sunny   
> Ronda- Roland


End file.
